Crushed Book 1 in the 'Crushed' Series
by YellowLaxr
Summary: This girl wants 3 things in life. Her family, Her normality and...Someone to love her. First she was living a normal life, then it was all crushed to the ground. What about the group of people that try to help her? What problems do the Avengers face? Can they help the young girls or will they struggle, taking out their anger on the girl that needs nothing but love and kindness...
1. Introduction - YOU CAN SKIP THIS!

Read (very) bottom for some background information for the first chapter, unless you want to just skip. Then go ahead onto the next (first) chapter. Enjoy :) 

Hello there reader :) This introduction is just going to be all the legal stuff along with news about the other books that will be coming out after this. 

First... This book is going to be based of 10 single sentences that were given to me by a fellow writer. She doesn't want to be mentioned because she doesn't want a shoutout. Thank you to her :) 

Unfortunantly, I can not reveal those sentences until the time comes because it will give away the story line. As we move along with chapters, I will reveal single sentences, and at the very end I will put them in order. 

Second... I am aiming for all of these books to be around 50-60 chapters each, with about 2000-3000+ words on each chapter. It will be one of the longest books that I have ever written ( I have another Wattpad account with published books ) 

Third... Please, please, please DO NOT be afraid to point out any spelling errors, punctuation errors or Grammar errors. I am 14, and I'm not the best at punctuation, although I'm pretty good with spelling and Grammar. Please do not criticize me on these, all you have to do is simply point it out and I will fix it as soon as I can. 

Fourth... I am one of those people who write and edit their stories at the same time, so there will be no editing at the end ( Unless someone points out that it does ). Once again, please point out any errors, no matter what it is. 

Now for the legal stuff, will be capitalized to prove urgency... ;) 

THIS BOOK HAS REFERENCES, CHARACTERS AND TERMS THAT BELONG TO MARVEL AND SPECIFICALLY TO STAN LEE AND MARTIN GOODMAN. I GIVE FULL CREDIT OF THESE THINGS TO THOSE INCREDIBLE PEOPLE. IF YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES OR ANIMALS/CREATURES, THAT IS BECAUSE I HAVE CREATED THEM AND THEY WILL POP UP IN THESE BOOKS. USE OF MY MADE-UP PROPERTIES IS A BREACH OF COPYRIGHT LAW, AND CAN LEAD TO SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES. IF YOU WOULD IKE TO USE ANY OF THESE, YOU WILL NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT AND I MIGHT HELP YOU OUT.

THIS BOOK IS COPYRIGHTED UNDER MYSELF ( YELLOWLAXR_)

THANK YOU...

* * *

Now, this book will be based about 8 months after the battle of NY. The city has been fixed up and the Avengers are either living in Stark tower, or they are completing missions for SHIELD.

Loki and Thor are still in Asgard, but Thor 2 has not happened yet. This is based about 2 years before Age of Ultron, so that won't be mentioned for a long while. Captain America 2 has not occured and either has Ironman 3.

*Please note that some things in the book are literally not possible (Apart from superheroes and super powers - obviously that's not real, although I tell myself that it's always possible... Please do not criticise these events. They are used because it helps the story move along and make more sense. Thank you :)*

Alright, now to get started with the book


	2. Prologue

**Welcome to the first official chapter of Crushed! Please, feel free to point out any errors or grammatical mistakes :) Thank you in advance-**

**YellowLaxr_ (You can call me Yellz)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

I knew that there was something wrong all day, my sister could feel it too. It was that feeling you get in your stomach that's almost unbearable because you feel too sick to do anything. Other than that, it had been another simple day at school with all of the regular events. Classes were that easy that it was actually boring, sport was useless because all we did was sit down and talk, lunch was noisy and smelt like sweat and too-sweet perfumes, and the bullies - well they were bullies?

Once again, my parents were a no show, obviously they ran into a couple of problems and couldn't pick my sister and I up from school. I didn't mind though, my parents absolutely adored their jobs and I wouldn't want the both of them to leave them just for Sophie and I. That would be selfish.

My father and Mother both worked for the same company - Bridgeway Motors. They're up high in the managerial positions, so they had to work long hours - day and night. This led to me taking care of my sister all the time. I love her and she loves me, although we may fight sometimes, our relationship will probably always be close.

The last bell of the day just rung, so I walk to the front of the school and sit down on the steps, waiting for Sophia to come out. Kids rush past me, yelling and screaming about their plans for the holidays and where they might be going. I roll my eyes at them.

My family don't really go anywhere in the holidays because my parents work. Sophia and I normally just go to the shops or go and get ice cream - things that normally don't include electronics. There is one thing that I love doing though - going to holiday karate classes. I do it each summer, and I absolutely love it. Sophia has no interest in it, so I do it by myself. I don't know why, but Karate and Science are probably the biggest highlights that have been in my life since I was 8. Science interests me gives me a sense of danger and a rush, like it was meant to be. Hands cover my eyes and I brace myself.

"HI!" A young girls voice fills my ears, probably making me go half deaf for a while. I give Sophia a look and smile lightly, ruffling her hair.

"Seriously? Every time Soph" I laugh, grabbing onto her school bag and beginning to walk home. Sophia follows behind me, a slight bounce in her step.

"Guess what?" She blurted out, showing off her two missing front teeth. I glance over to her.

"What? You're crazy and I'm not" I answer her. Sophia looks at me confused before she literally shakes it off.

"We were learning about the Battle of New York today, and I got to learn about Thor" I sigh at the name of the Norse God. Sophia has this really weird obsession with the guy and she has to bring him up at least once everyday. I don't really study any of the group but if I had to answer, I would probably choose either Iron man or Loki.

Yes, the guy who lead weird Alien thingies.

I don't know why, I think that Loki is just misunderstood, and I think it's kind of brave that he was confronting his problems. Well, I didn't like the bit where he destroyed New York, I mean we weren't allowed to do anything for about 4 months straight! Thankfully with Tony Stark and the help of the company SHIELD, we managed to get everything back up and running within that time frame. Pretty cool if you ask me.

"Yeah? What did you learn?" I ask her this everyday. I've kind of taken on a parent role towards her, although I'm only 12. My mum and Dad love us both, and we love them very much but they don't see us very often during the week so they can't ask us questions about school. They do all that stuff on the weekend.

"Did you know that he has a girlfriend, here on Earth? her name is Jane Foster" She mentions in a matter-of-fact tone. I just bump her slightly, acknowledging her fact.

"Where does she live?" I quiz.

"In Mexico" She replies, kicking a stone up the walkway.

"Hmm, maybe you should go and live with her, you know so you can see Thor whenever you want" She looks up at me innocently.

"Really?" She gives me the cutest puppy eyes and I feel extremely guilty.

"Sorry Sophie, that would be impossible..." She looks sad and looks straight ahead for a moment.

"Hey... What was that?" I look up ahead to catch sight of a black blur speeding around the corner right next to our house. I watch to see if it would come back, but it doesn't.

"It was probably just an animal Sophie. Don't worry" I tell her, getting out the house keys and twisting it, making the door open with a content grunt. We walk in and I place both mine and Sophie's bags in the cupboard next to the front door.

"Mum? Dad?" My voice echoes through the seemingly empty house and I stand there in confusion. Mum and Dad come home early on Fridays? They should have been home ages ago.

"Are they home?" Sophie's disappointed face turns towards me and I hug her tightly.

"They're probably just late Soapy" She smiles at the silly nickname that I've been calling her since she was a baby.

"Alright? After I finish my homework, can we go out and have ice cream?" She asks as we both walk up the stairs. I hesitate.

"Only if Mum and Dad are home. We don't want them worrying if we're not here, do you?" She rapidly shakes her head and then scurries of into her princess room. I shake my head at her silliness and slump down onto my bed. I don't have any homework, my friends are all at their first-day-of-holidays sleepovers and here I am - home alone with my 6 year old sister. Not that I minded...

For about an hour I just lay on my back with my eyes closed facing the ceiling. Moments like these were amazing after school. I can just relax and calm my body down without any interrup-

"AAH!" A high pitched scream fills the house and I jump up in fright, running into Sophie's room. I grab hold of the door handle and slam open the door, scanning the room with my eyes. When I don't see anything, I look over to the small girl cowering over in the corner of the room. She looks pale, sweaty and absolutely frightened. I rush over and pull her into my chest, her sobs shaking both of our bodies.

"Shh, Sophie? What's wrong Honey?" I try to comfort her but her cries are getting nothing but worse.

"It-it-it was in here. He tried to-to touch me. Oh he was horr-horrible. He was really black and he looked slimy. Oh no he's going to get you! You have-have to hide!" Her voice getting higher and higher as she babbles on about a monster who got in through her window and tries to put it's hand on her. Apparently in ran out of the room moments before, and into my parent's bedroom. I sigh wearily.

"Here, I'll go check Mum and Dad's room, okay?" She looks at me nervously, but then she slowly nods and let's my arm go. I stand up and walk across the hall to my parents room. I turn around to see Sophie burying her head into the pillows on her head, not wanting to look in.

I'm glad she didn't look.

I open the door and the sick metallic scent of blood fills my nose. I gag, looking horrified at the figure laying in my parents bed. My father. His mangled body, bloody and bruised sits there staring at me. His eyes were wide open, begging me to help him. Tears fill my eyes and shock fills my body. I quickly slam the door shut and lock it, not wanting for Sophie to see any of this.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god" I stutter over and over, sprinting over to my fathers side. I want to touch him, to comfort him but the sight of his limbs hanging off of his torso was too much for me. I feel the bile rising up my throat and I manage to turn my head, vomiting the substance next to the bed. Tears falling down my face and shock still running through my brain, I don't notice the 2 figure standing on both sides of their room, until one of them groan.

I run over to my mother, placing my hands in her bloody ones and watching as she squirms in obvious pain.

"Mum?" I cry, trying to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the major wound, but it wasn't helping. Her whole body was also mangled. They both had things that look like bite marks, lacerations and bruises making up their arms, legs, torso and face. The only difference is that my Father has had his limbs separated from his body. Bile rises in my throat again, but I manage to keep it down. Pressure on my hand is what breaks me from my teary trance.

"My poor baby" My mother whispers, so soft that it was almost inaudible.

"Mummy?" I call her the name that I haven't used in about 6 or 7 years. She slightly smiles, but it's more of a grimace.

"Listen." She breathes out, her eyes begging to roll into the back of her head. "You know that I love you and your sister - very very much" She breathes in heavily and breathes out, her eyes growing lazy and moving rapidly. "I want you to know... I- I want you to know that I lo-" She stops moving and her chest doesn't move up and down anymore.

"Mom?" I call out. "Mum?" I start to yell urgently, slightly shaking her bloody body, making the blood transfer to my clothes and hands. This makes me completely freak out. "MUM! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US" I scream, tears rushing down my face rapidly. I fall down, putting my head on my mothers corpse. A cold and slimy hand is placed on my shoulder. I scream bloody murder at the thing that stands behind me.

It was a monster... It lashes out at me, biting the part of my back that is revealed because of how I'm leaning down. I don't feel anything because of the adrenalin that runs through me. I throw whatever I can at the thing before it finally hisses at me once more, and jumps out the window. I quickly get up and run into my sisters bedroom. When she see's me, she starts to cry harder. I pay no attention as I pack a bag for her. It mostly includes 2 day time outfits and a pyjama one, including her two favourite stuffed toys. We had no time to wait, so I picked her up and ran. Smoke fills my nose and I stare at the fire that spreads through our living room. I quickly slam open the door, running through. I place Sophie down. I can't leave them. I can't.

"Sophie. You stay. Right. Here. Call 911 and tell them there has been an extraterrestrial attack." I order her. She nods, snot and tears all over her face as I hand her my phone. I turn around and run back inside ready to gather my parents. I gather my father first as he was in pieces... and would be easier to carry. I drag him out by his jumper and after a lot of trips and burns, I manage to get him out of the house.

"SOPHIE! DON'T LOOK. LOOK OUT FOR THE AMBULANCE AND POLICE" I yell over the roaring of fire. I'm amazed that no one has come out to see. I race back inside and to my horror, a slamming sound from behind me echoes. I know that the door has collapsed but I still run up the stairs. On the top step, my foot almost fell through, but I caught myself. I run into the bedroom, and once again I am trapped by burning pillars of wood. I look around to see light coming from outside. Specifically red and blue ones. I grab some books off of the book shelf and throw them out of the picture window, making a hold big enough to fit my mother and I both through. I can slightly hear yelling and talking of the Ambulance of Police, but I pay no attention.

"PLEASE! HELP MY MOTHER!" I yell out. Agreements reach my ears and I use all of my strength to haul my mother up and gently slide her out of the window and into an officers arms. It was me next. I watch as the room slowly catches fire, cornering me into the corner of the room. I have to face my fears... I quickly jump and land into the strong arms of a man, feeling myself quickly getting put into a car, but when I look up I see that I'm not in an Ambulance or Police cruiser. In fact, surrounding the house wasn't the ambulance or the police. It was black cars and people in black suits, running around and talking into devices. We arrive at a destination and my sister and I are quickly whizzed up into hallways of grey and black. Eyes stare at us curiously and nervously. When we get to wherever we were supposed to go, I see that Sophie and I were getting separated. I quickly jump out of the man's arms and whisper into Sophie's ears.

"Do not tell them anything about me and yourself, you hear me?" When the man leads me into the room, thoughts fill my head.

_"What if this guy is in on it?"_

_"What if he's here to kills me?"_

_"What if this is a secret Alien organization here to eat our brains"_

I start to freak out, lashing at the guy and forcing him to move towards the door.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED HELP. DON'T YOU FREAKING TOUCH ME OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FUTURE BABIES" I grunted as I attack the man in various forms of Karate, jiu jitsu and the little information I know of Taekwondo .

My life was officially crushed.

* * *

_Approximately 1 hour and 48 minutes after accident._

**_(Tony's POV)_**

We all sit in a circle around a stack of files innocently sitting in the very middle of the table, eagerly begging for me to read them. We being the Avengers, well excluding Thor. Apparently he needs his Father's word to bring Loki back to Earth. Yes, we're letting the guy back here, but that's only because apparently he's 'Changed'. Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it.

"Do any of you know what's on?" I ask the group. One by one, they all mumble their answers, shaking their heads and sipping the coffee's in front of them. Seriously? We were called in at 11:30 at night. Pepper and I could be doing something more...productive right now... Fury walks into the room at that moment with 2 figures behind him. One with blond hair and one with black. Great, the god's are here.

"My friends" Thor greeted us, a smile etched onto his face making him look like a giant cuddly bear. Not that I would cuddle with him... Fury rolls his eyes and motions for the duo to sit down. We all avert our eyes from rock of ages, and we all face the big boss.

"What's up now Fury. What, do we have to save the world again?" I smirk, leaning back.

"More like protecting 2 little girls from Aliens." He blankly says. We all go quiet as he passes out the files.

"About 2 hours ago, a 911 call was received from a little girl stating 'There was an Alien in my house, now it's burning down with my parents and sister inside.' She then tried to explain what it looked like, but there's not much to get out of a 6 year old." He starts. I look at the photos of a little girl with brown hair, crying and looking up and a house that looks black with soot and small flames. Even I feel a little sorry for her.

"We managed to get little information out of her, she is too shocked and young to understand. I can't really say much about the older one..." He trails off. We all look at each other.

"What? Is something wrong?" Bruce asks, looking over his glasses.

"No, well I don't think so. It's a bit hard to get any agents near her when all she does is attack them, using multiple forms of fighting skills" He growls, bringing up feed of a teenage looking girl, beating grown men's arses. I laugh at that. Seriously?

"Why? Is it because she's afraid?" Thor speaks up, looking quite concerned.

"Well, that's the thing. What we got from Sophie, the younger one - is that the older one found the parents mauled and dead on the floor of their bedroom. She then told us that she heard fighting and hissing when she saw something jump out of the window. It was approximately 8 feet tall, black and... scaly?" He reads off the file.

"I've never heard of anything like that" Thor mentions, looking at the file.

"Neither have we, that's why you're here. We need to get information out of her, it could be dangerous if we didn't. That thing is still out there and right now, we can't do anything to stop it." Fury finishes, standing up straight.

"Thor, I wan't you to speak with the young one with Barton and Rogers. Natasha, you and Stark speak with the older one. Because Loki is here, he will also be going with you, although he will wait outside with guards watching him. now move." He walks out of the room, his black cape swishing behind me. I stand up and stretch.

"How hard can this be?" I ask. Everyone just shrugs and we walk off towards the rooms where 2 girls sit and wait.

* * *

**Sentence/s:- An orphaned pair of siblings**

**Well that was the end of the first chapter. I really hope that you liked it!**

**Stay tuned for more by adding this list to your library and/or reading list.**

**Thank you xo :)**

**~Yellz**


	3. 1 Introduced to an idiot

**Chapter 2 is here :)**

**Once again, feel free to point out any errors xo :)**

**Just informing you guys on the POV's. The story is mostly going to be told in the older girls's POV but I will include occasional POV's of the Avengers, Loki, Fury etc. I can take requests too!.**

* * *

_5 minutes after group meeting..._

**_(Older girl's POV)_**

So far, about 6 different people have tried to 'Help' me - well they say they're trying too. I don't believe them one bit. Those people are here to hurt me, to keep me here hostage until the end where they will most likely kill me. I know they will, I just know it. I've hurt every single one of them by scratching, kicking and injuring any body part that I can get to first. They all leave either limping or bleeding, wincing whenever they move, they deserve it.

I use my knowlege on fighting that I got from my dad. He used to be a self-defence trainer and he took it seriously. he taught mum and I how to do various forms of self-defense and fighting so that if we were ever threatened, we could perform thiese things. I never really thought that they were important until now. I wish my dad was here so I could thank him. I never had.

Right now, I'm sitting in the corner of the room where I can see the door. I don't want any sneak attacks on me. I keep on thinking about Sophia. Was she alright? Are they hurting her? Is she even alive? I don't know the answers to those questions, but I wish I did.

I want to see Sophie to make sure she is safe. I get the feeling that she is, but I just really want to know. That's part of the resson why I won't do anything but ask for her. From now on, she is the most important person in my life. It use to be my parents and her, but now that thhey're gone, my life will now revolve around her.

Footsteps sound outside the door and I quickly scramble up to my feet, ready to strike at the new intruder. A lock sounds and the door slides open, revealing a red-head in front of the man himself. Tony Stark. Since when did he join a terrorist organization that kidnaps and kills kids? They see my stance and throw their hands up in a surrender pose.

"Hey, kid. Your fine, relax" He tells me, moving tiny steps forward. I imagine my look as animalistic, I mean I'm bloody, covered in soot, I probably have burns on my arms and legs, my hair is knotty and my back is sore, probably when the thing bit me. It throbs and burns at a touch.

"Hey there. You're fine. You're safe. You're at SHIELD headquarters. Can you tell me your name?" The red head asks me. As I said before, I never studied the Avengers, so I don't know her name. I only know that she is the only girl on the team. I keep my mouth shut and I clench and unclench my muscles, breathing in and out steadily. She walks closer to me. She's about 2 meters away from me.

"You haven't eaten anything since you've been here and we need to see if your injured. Let us help you" She says in a soft voice. I see that the look in her eyes are real and pure, but I don't care. She takes another step when I had enough. I launch myself towards the two bodies, sweeping them of of their feet.

The red head slams her body on the wall as I literally tackle Tony Stark to the ground. She tries to get me off of him but I'm too quick. I kick my leg backwards, hitting her in the face, when I start landing punches and scratches all over the billionaires arms.

I feel the metal piece in his chest which for some reason makes me madder. Has he been controlled by this place too? Is that what the arc reactor is from? I don't notice the red head coming up behind me, when I'm pulled from his body and pushed hard back towards the back corner. They both run out of the room, locking the door behind me. I'm still breathing heavily when I sit down on the bed, leaning my hand on the palms of my hand.

What am I doing?

I craw up to the corner of the bed ( My bed was placed against 2 walls, so I can lean on the corner of the room ) and place my knees against my chest. I start to cry, sobs shaking my body. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to wake up to find that my parents are still alive and well, then go about my day without fear. This isn't fair and it never will be...

I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I have a headache, My body bloody aches with pain, and all I want to do is sleep. I want someone to help me... but I don't know who to trust. I just want my family, my friends and someone to comfort me, but that isn't going to happen until I start trusting this group of people. Great.

After a while of just crying, I let my legs stretch out as my body gives out those last few sobs that come and go. I look around the room, facing the camera and looking straight into it, knowing that someone was watching me. As creepy as it sounds, I know it's for my own good. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I just want to sit here and be a depressed little girl that thinks that they don't have anything to live for. Well, except for one little girl.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling with a hard look in my eyes. I can't really describe what I'm feeling right now, It's too hard. I'm going to promise myself now, I am not going to give out any information on me, Sophia or my family. I won't, I refuse to. If they want information, they're going to have to earn it.

* * *

_After the meeting with Sophia's older sister._

_**( Short 3rd person POV - couple of paragraphs long )**_

When Thor, Bruce and Steve found Sophia asleep in her room, they went straight out to the table to wait for Natasha and Tony. They sat there waiting. 5 minutes pass. Then 10 minutes, 15 minutes and 20 minutes. After about a quarter of an hour, the duo come into sight, beaten and looking very bruised. Loki walks in behind them looking absolutely bored.

"What happened to you guys" Steve asks them, looking at them worried. Tony sits down carefully, a frown etched onto his face that is slowly turning into a pout.

"Well. She doesn't want any company. Within the first 5 minutes, she had Tony on the floor and me with a bleeding nose. She's strong so I think that maybe Thor or Loki should go in, someone that is strong enough to hold of a grown man." Natasha says, gently feeling the area around her nose.

"A grown man? She looks hardly anything like a teenager" Bruce proclaimed, looking at the assassin with a dumb look on his face.

"She had Tony down in seconds. Sure anyone can do that, but she managed to bring me down at the same time. I'm the strongest female fighter on the helicarrier" She grumbles. The lot look at each other before the Norse god sighs, standing up.

"What do I have to question her" He asks Fury, staring down at his one eyes. Fury then responds;

"The normal things that will help us figure out why she was targeted. Name, Age, Friends, School, If she does any out-of-school activities. Things like that. Try and make a conversation with her." Thor looks at everybody confused for a little bit then walks off, slapping his brother's shoulder once. Loki glares at him for that.

"I will try my best, but I make no promises" His deep voice calms Natasha down, and she can tell that the girl will be soothed, even by a little bit by his voice. They watch as Thor walks off, Mjolnir left behind, and they start talking to Tony and Natasha, asking about the mysterious girl.

**( Change of POV - Thor )**

I walk up to the door looking through the window and see a girl that looks about 10 or 11 sitting on the bed, staring up at the roof with a hard look in her eyes. I think of a way to gain at least some of her trust. I knock on the door 3 times.

"Who- who is it" An innocent voice answers.

"My name is Thor, from the group called the Avengers. I just want to talk" I boom loudly, but not as loudly as I usually would. Earth isn't like Asgard, you don't need to shout because there aren't many things for it to bounce of. Plus, I'm not in a mansion like I normally live in.

"I don't want to talk" She moaned at me, I see her place her head back onto the pillow.

"Well you don't have to, Child. I'll talk and you can listen" I scan the piece of plastic that I was given when I entered the premises. It opens up the door and I walk in. When the door closes, I sit down on the floor, looking at the girl. She doesn't need for me to look threatening. I see the look in her eyes before she can hide it.

Amusement and Confusion.

"Child, can you tell me your name?" I ask her. She does not answer yet she looks at me curiously, she studies me. I make sure to make myself look relaxed and non-threatening. it's hard because I'm use to making myself, in fact look threatening.

"I'm not going to tell you. Next question" She simply states. I smile at her attitude. She is very much like Loki, and that is probably going to end up being a bad thing.

"I need to at least know your age" She looks at me before saying.

"I'm 12" She answers. I look up at the blinking box in the corner of the room. It's called a 'Camera' I think the one eyed man said.

"Really? You look much more youthful" I respond. She looks only 10 or 11, hardly 12.

"That's a compliment, I suppose?" She sniffles, wiping off the dried tears on her cheeks.

"yes, It was. Why won't you give us your name?" I question him. She hesitates a little bit.

"I don't know where I am, I don't know who any of you are and the last thing I did was drag my parents dead bodies out of a burning house after escaping from a giant, slimy alien thing. Do you think I feel like giving out personal information?" She hisses, curling herself into a ball. It's silent for a couple of minutes as we both remember. We were very much alike. I too had to discover my mother's dead body in the castle, and I had to carry it out into the cChambers. I know how the young one felt.

"What did the alien look like? If I gave you some paper, would you be able to draw it?" I ask. She thinks for a second before shaking her head.

"I-I can't The look of it is overpowered by the pictures of my mum dying in my arms" She tears up, a few rebel tears falling down her cheeks. I almost get up before remembering how untrusting she is. I let her sit there and sob while I look over her, feeling selfish.

"Would you like to see your sister?" I ask. I can tell that this is against the rules, but I know that to gain the child's trust, is to treat her good. Locking her up in a room where she can't see the young Sophie must be horrible. She looks up, her lip trembling.

"Are- Are you serious? She whispers. I slightly smile while opening up the door, motioning for her to step out.

"I'll have to keep my hand on your shoulder, just to keep everyone at ease" I tell her. She nods before I start leading her to the other room. I feel her muscles in her shoulder tighten at my touch and I smile down at her sadly. I greet the guards before scanning the piece of plastic again, letting the door slide open. Sophie still lays down on the bed, fast asleep with her brown hair flowing around her face. I have to say that this was quite cute. The child walks over carefully to her sister and kneels down, gently running her fingers over Sophie's cheek. I watch them interact, a smile reaching my face. in the corner of my eye, I see Natasha and Fury coming up, anger in their eyes.

"Thor, what the hell are you going?" The one eyed man hisses at me. I just shrug his hand off of my fore arm, gently leading the little girl out of the room and back into her's.

"I'm gaining her trust, you fool. Don't expect any towards yourself when all you're doing is bad." I tell him, anger lacing through my words. I close the door again, looking at the girl again.

"She's fine. No one is going to hurt her. no one is going to hurt us. We're fine" I hear her whisper to herself. I once again sit on the floor.

"So, Child. Where did you attend to your schooling?" She smiles at my wording, most likely because no one speaks like myself.

"A place in Ridgewood. Ridgewood High School. Literally a 30 second walk from Starbucks" She laughs. I scrunch up my face, wondering what kind of a Midgardian place that was? She notices my look.

"You don't know what Starbucks is?" She asks. I shake my head. She looks at me, wide eyed.

"No way! Where on Earth do you live? Under a rock?" I look at her with a proud expression.

"Actually, I live on a realm called Asgard. I live in my Father's home, the biggest castle on the whole of Asgard." She looks at me and then giggles.

"Wait. You- Your Thor? As in the guy who my sister fan girls over? Oh my god where am I" A giggle fit ends up with her looking around nervously.

"Who were the people who came in before?" She stutters. Shen them freaks out after I tell her.

"Iron man and Black Widow, why?"

"Please, I don't want any company right now. I- I'm going crazy" She starts breathing in and out extremely fast and when I get up to see if she was alright, she lashes out at me.

"PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT!" I back away and walk calmly out of the door. At least I got some information out of her. I walk walk towards to conference room where everybody waits.

When I walk in, the first thing I see is a live video of the room I was just in. I see the child crying with her head in her hands. Fury walks up to me along with Maria.

"Although I am extremely pissed off about that little stunt you pulled, good job. We got something out of her." I sit down in the chair where Mjolnir waits, next to Loki.

"How are we going to get her to trust us enough so we can treat her wounds? I saw blood coming out from her back, and it looked fresh, not dried." Bruce asks us, looking around.

"I don't know. Sedate her, but let me tell you now. I ain't going near her anymore" The man of steel proclaims, pouting in his char while the rest of us are amused.

"How are we going to sedate her when people can't get within 5 feet of her" Steve asks.

"I could use my magic to sedate her" My brother pipes up. Everyone goes silent, including myself. Loki - the god of mischief. The man who tried to take over Midgard, want's to help a child. This was new, I told them that he had changed.

"What? She interests me with her personality. She will grow up to be great" He shrugs, pulling up his sleeves and leaning back.

"Alright. This is new. Rock of Ages want to help us help instead of causing the thing we need to help with. Wow, that was confusing to say" The man of Iron states once again.

"That would work, but we need to try and not do that. She's young and that won't help us with getting her to trust us" Steve chided.

"Yeah, we'll do that if it really comes down to that. For now, we should each individually try and get to know her. Maybe take a few files on us in so she can read them. It might work." Spider chimes in. The rest of the group all agree except for Loki and man of steel.

"There is no way in hell, that I am going to be setting 1 foot into that room. My beautiful body has been tortured enough." He stands off and walks into the direction of his room.

"Just because I think her personality is great, doesn't mean that I would like to talk to her. She annoys me" My brother states.

"Brother, you will be joining in and talking to her." I order him.

"Yes sir" He rolls his eyes before we all set off, walking in the direction of our rooms. This was an interesting day...

* * *

**Sentence/s :- One of the girls is extremely bi-polar or emotional.**

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2 done and dusted :D How did you guys enjoy it. It would mean a lot if some of you commented and liked the chapters, because it kind of encourages me to write more.**

**I've made and Instagram for this account, go and follow it for behind the scenes, extra information and just fun extra's for this book. Thank you so much! xo**

* * *

**Instagram: wattpad_yellowlaxr_**

* * *

**If you want, I also have an Avengers fan account.**

**Instagram: avengeron_**

* * *

**And my Wattpad- Where I originally posted this... YellowLaxr_**

* * *

**Thank you guys so, so much! xo**

**~Yellz**


	4. 2 Let me come to my senses!

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

**Don't feel like repeating myself and I think you guys have the hang of it :D**

**Hope you enjoy it xo**

* * *

_The next day. 7:00am._

_**(Normal POV - Older girl )**_

Once again, I had gotten no sleep that night. I was too scared that if I closed my eyes, somehow the monster would find it's way in and kill me. When morning first broke, I was sure that everyone who was watching could see the exhaust on my face. I was getting tired, and soon I'll be asleep. Defenceless and able to be attacked. I don't want that happening to us, I won't allow it.

The clock on the wall shows the time and I wince. 7:00am. I have officially been awake for exactly 25 hours, gone without food for 15 and water for about 8. Footsteps sound outside my door again and I sigh, waiting for the knock that was going to come any minute.

Knock Knock.

Called it.

"Who is it?" I mumble.

"It's Natasha. Can I come in?" Her voice is gently, but at the same time it was slightly aggravated and worried.

"You'll come in anyway. What's the point of answering" I tell her, pulling the covers up to my chin so she can't see how weak my body has become. She brings in a chair and sits down in it, a few feet away. I look at her. She looks at me.

She still looks at me.

I slightly glare at her.

She smiles.

"Um, what do you want?" I question her. She just shakes her head a little.

"Just to talk" She simply replies, leaning back into the back of the chair.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Well, I need to know what happened. And it looks like you needed a friend" Natasha implied.

"Yeah, really? Was my kick to your face not obvious enough? I don't like you, I don't want to like you, and right now, I absolutely hate you" I glare at her, crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, you're a little spitfire." She laughs lightly. I freeze up at her nickname. Spitfire? That's what my dad use to call me.

"Yeah, whatever" I brush it off, still looking up at the ceiling. She continues to ask me questions, and each word that goes by, she gets more frustrated. In the end, she gives up.

"You know the silent treatment isn't going to work, right? There are 4 people that are waiting for me to come out so they can come in here, one by one. You will tell us this information and if you don't, we will force it out" She raises her voice and storms out, leaving me smirking. Truthful to her word, the one and only Tony Stark walks in, a giant bruise around his nose that pretty much screams; 'Look at me! I got hit by a little girl'. Although, I am not little. I am 12. The big man sits down in front of me, kind of leaning away from me while I sit there emotionless.

"You know, it takes a lot to rile Natasha up. You must be extremely bothersome." He tells me.

"Yeah, and? I didn't do anything, I just didn't talk. And for you my good sir, you are an vexatious simpleton." He looks at me blankly.

"I'm sorry, I just called you that. Don't think that I'm dumb enough to not understand those words." He tells me. I roll my eyes at him and close my eyes, ignoring him.

"What? You're 'gonna go to sleep now? About bloody time" He bellowed. I feel him drag the chair closer and I jump up, giving him the most vicious look I can at him. He backs away immediately and murmurs something about foaming dogs, then proceeds to walk out. Okay I lied. He ran out.

How have I managed to scare 2 of the Avengers out of my room within an hour, isn't it suppose to be the other way? The door opens once more, and I groan loudly.

"What?" I hiss at the blond guy who walks through the door. He looks a little taken back at my tone, but straightens up and sits down.

"I'm *cough* I'm Steve Rogers. You might know me as Captain America" He tells me. He looks nervous, so I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost.

"Your point is? Hurry up, I want to get rid of the rest of you people so I can rest." I rant. He looks at me sadly and shakes his head.

"You know, if you just answer some questions, we would be able to find your file on the computer. Then, no more talking." He offers. I just grunt, dropping down into the bed.

"You think talking is my problem? I'm fine with talking, it's just I don't know you guys, I don't trust you. Any of you."

"Why not?" He questions.

"Hmm, let me think. I mean, it's not like I was attacked by an alien form in my own house last night. What do you think?!"

"Well-"

"No. Please, just send in the next person. Let me get all of this over and done with." I pout, growing very annoyed with these people. If interrogating doesn't work, annoying me will. He looks like he was going to say something else, but I give him a look which sends him out. I hear him sigh loudly and start talking to someone right before the door closes. I also get a flash of a green, black and gold outfit. Who was that? I never saw them on the team. It's quiet for about 10 minutes, so I decide to get up. My legs wiggle with the lack of nutrition in my body, but I keep going. When I'm fully standing up, the door suddenly opens which scares me into falling down - right on my hand and fingers. Pain spreads through it, but I keep my face emotionless.

"What do you want?" I ask him loudly, the pain changing my personality.

"Foolish mortal. You dare speak to a god like that?" The man hisses at me. I get taken aback. The first person to actually act harsh on me.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, god." I nagged at him. He looks confused which isn't a good look on him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not live on this realm like all of you stupid incompetent humans. Now tell me before I torture it out of you. What. Is. Your. Name." He takes me by surprise. None of the agents have threatened me, let alone threatened me with torture. What's wrong with this guy.

"You know, I've met someone like you before. A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind." I smirk. Yes, I don't care if I'm talking to a friend, and enemy or a bloody god. I just pretty much said that he was an idiot. The man looks furious at me and he slams me into the wall. I start to freak out because he has his hands on my neck.

"You fool. You think that you can denigrate me like this. You humans are no different. You all deserve to be locked up and not cared for" He spits in my face, making me wince. All of a sudden the doors are thrown open, Loki is taken off of me and I quickly scramble myself into the corner of the room. People glance at me, but most of their attention is on the man. Loki?

"Loki, brother. Calm yourself" I hear Thor's voice but I'm too busy curling up in the corner, eyes shut tight and hands over my face. I haven't been this scared since we were snowed in one year. I don't know how long passes, but I'm pretty sure it was a long time. When I finally look up, I see a tray in ront of me, filled with food, drink and I think ice cream? I realise that in order to put it in front of me, the person stepped extremely close to me, which made me uncomfortable.

I wasn't sure if the food was poisoned or not, so I picked it up and left it next to the door. I'm extremely hungry, but I don't want to get poisoned and die. Really, I don't. There's not much to do in the cell, I mean now. I'm pretty sure that I broke a few fingers because I can't move them, and they're starting to swell and turn purple. Damn.

Hours pass and I seem to be getting worse by the second. A couple of time pass when I almost call out for help. I was that desperate for medical attention. What stopped me was, what if they ended up fixing me, but then proceed to break me by testing. What then? What will fix me then?

The door opens - Once again, and in walks a man wearing all black. And a cape. Well then.

"You didn't touch the food" He says, looking down at the tray of cold mush. I weakly smile.

"1- It looks like cat vomit... eaten and then vomited up again.

2- What if you're trying to poison me." I ask him. He sighs, anger showing up on his face.

"Why on earth would be poison you?" He snapped. I curl up tighter and slightly shrug.

"Why are you keeping me in a cell- locked up" I shoot back.

"Because we don't know anything about you. How can we trust you?"

"Well, I don't know anything about you. How can I trust you?"

"Because... We... Listen here kid. We are trying to help you. We are on your side" He growls, slightly edging closer.

"Yeah, that's why I have bruises on my neck and a couple of broken fingers because of that guy. I can tell we're on the same team" I glare at him. His hand flinches towards his gun and I immediately sit up.

"Why do you have a gun?" I ask quietly. He smiles evilly.

"What? You can handle the world's best assassin, a super soldier, 2 Norse gods that can squish you with one push, Tony Stark and myself, but you can't handle a gun?" He pulls it out and waves it in my direction.

"You know, I'm kind of feeling like target practices right now" My breathing speeds up and I can feel the panic attack coming out. He cocks the gun and that breaks it. I run towards him and tackle him to the ground, throwing the gun away. I then steal his card, scan it and bam. I'm out of the room.

I run as fast as I can, through hallways, twists and turns until I find a cupboard that is randomly open. I run in and close the door, panting and trying to catch my breath. I sit there quietly as I hear multiple footsteps run past the door.

_"Find her!"_

_"Be careful!"_

_"She's dangerous!"_

I huff at that last one. I am not dangerous. I turn around slowly but then freeze when I see the glint of eyes looking at me through the dark. Someone else was in here.

"Goodnight, foolish child" I have time to scream as a green light finally takes away my consciousness.

* * *

An annoying beeping fills my ears, making me scrunch up my eyebrows in annoyance. I hear the scribble of a pen and the soft breathing of a person that sounds to be next to me. I slowly open my eyes to see a nice looking man sitting by the bed holding a clipboard, drawing in it. My heart starts to beat faster and he looks up at the sight or cords running from bags and into my wrist. His eyes widen.

"You're up" he says, fixing up random things around my bed. I'm still too frightened to say anything. My throat is too itchy, too dry to say anything. He notices my struggle.

"Do you need something? Water?" I shake my head, but he gives me a cup - which I gulp down with him holding it to my lips. I just realised that I was tied down to the bed with cuffs.

"Now, are you going to freak out on me?" He raises an eyebrow. I nod my head innocently which makes him roll his eyes.

"Look kid, we know you don't trust us and all, but can you at least tell us your name. We're sick of calling you kid." I don't answer him.

"Why should I? Just find another name for me?" I say, my voice cracking. "How long was I asleep for?" I ask him.

"4 days, your body was exhausted and overworked. Do you want to know your injuries?" He implies. He was going to tell me anyway. I nod.

"Well, you had a minor concussion, your 3 fingers on your right hand are broken, you have bruises all along your neck, you have minor second degree burns on your arms and calves and the strangest thing. Can you guess what it is?" He asks me. I think for a while. What did I do that I forgot to- oh. The bite. The man understands. "You have a bite the size of a basketball on your back that leads around to your waist. Care to explain?" He looks intimidating now, his arms crossed over his chest as looks me over.

"The monster... It was- it. I- I don't know" damn it. Trying to act tough around them right now was hard. I just lost two of my best friends, my parents yet I'm trying to act like a tough little girl so they don't pity me. This was never about not knowing them, how am I suppose to get to know them without letting them in.

I was scared. I still am. I probably always will be now. I let the man wrap chips arms around me and pull me into a hug. I don't know why, but I trust this man. Not a lot, but I still do.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't have to talk about anything." He whispers, cooing to me. I continue to cry into his shoulder which was probably making a damp patch on his shirt. Meh, he can get another one. When I finally stop crying, he places a tray of food in front of me, releases one of my hands and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. I look at the food and shrug, why not?.

On today's menu was Chicken, rice and vegetables, not anything that I would have chosen, but I'll eat it. I think that I should tell them about the medication I should be taking, but I don't want to. The medication will make me more calm and I don't want to be calm around them. I take my time eating the food, swallowing was hard because it felt like I was swallowing an elephant due to my throat being so sore. Legit. It seemed like hours later until someone walked into the room, and who was it?

The guy who thought it would be fun to choke me.

"What do you want, freak" I snarl, trying to move away but because of the restraints, I couldn't. This made his grin widen.

"You're scared of me child, yes?" I shake my head, this time his grin turns into a loud chuckle.

"Why- Why would I be scared of you?" I ask him, cursing my cracking voice.

"Well, because I am Loki of Asgard. I started that attack on New York. I have the power to kill you right here, right now" He moves closer to me and hovers his hand above my neck. I can feel the heat of his skin seep into mine, freaking me out.

"But... You wouldn't do that." I murmur, trying to sink my body into the bed.

"Are you sure-"

"LOKI!" A screaming voice echoes into the room. It was loud, gruff and deep. Thor? "Brother, leave the child be. She does not need your pestering" The blonde man walks into the room, a sketch pad under his arm that looks ridiculously small.

"Thor, leave us for a few minutes. I shall not do anything too absurd" Loki tells his brother, looking at me with malice in his eyes. I gulp, signaling my fright which makes the god look extremely proud. Thor looks at me for a while, and then leaves. Loki moves closer to me, so close that as he talks, I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Tell me right now. What. Did. The. Monster. Look. Like. And while your paltry brain interpret's that, you can tell me your name." I'm literally shaking in fear, I try to remember what it looks like but I can't. Every time I look back, all I can see is the dead bodies of my parents, laying there with glassy eyes which are staring at me.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember. Please, you have to believe me" My voice goes higher, as it always does if I'm nervous. That's another thing I don't like about myself. Sometimes it goes so high, that I sound like I voiced one of the chipmunks out of 'Alvin and the chipmunks'. For a moment, Loki's eyes go soft - which surprise me.

"Then remember" He says. I try to, I really do. By the time I start crying again, Loki has gone back to being an angry douche bag.

"Oh for Alfheim's sake. You are an incompetent fool. I give up" He turns to walks out of the room, but I stop him.

"No one knows my name." I simply say. He turns around, looking at me but then huffs, storming outside and right into someone.

"Out of my way" He hisses at Steve, storming past him.

"What now? Come to torture me too?" I grumble, blinking away the last few tears.

"Uh, no? Torturing isn't the right thing to do - evil or not" He says, dropping the sketch pad and a packet of drawing utensils on my lap. He then undo's the other hand strap, but leaves the feet. I won't be able to get them off. They're locked with a key. "Thor said to give you this. Maybe, if you remember something about those things, you could sketch it down." He tells me. I just stare at them, rubbing my sore wrist. "You know, I heard what you said. To Loki. What do you mean that no one knows your name?" He asks, looking very confused. I guess I should have worded it better.

"I hate my name, my parents know that. The hospital staff accidentally misheard what they said, so I have the worst name on Earth. My mum and Dad enrol me everywhere with the name that I like. It's technically a nickname, but no one seems to care." I grumble, thinking about my horrible name.

"Well, can you just tell us what you like to be called" I stay quiet. Steve sighs, patting me on the shoulder gently and walks out the door. Just before he closes it, I call out to him.

"Allie"


	5. 3 Freedom

**Chapter 3 :D**

**You know the drill! find any mistakes, and feel free to point them out!**

* * *

**_Steve's POV (Short - A couple of paragraphs long...)_**

"Guys... I have a name... Kind of" Everyone looks up at me in surprise.

"What do you mean kind of?" Natasha asks.

"Long story short, the doctors misheard her name and wrote something ridiculous down. She goes by Allie" I tell them. As soon as I say that, Fury types something into the system, and Allie's virtual file comes up with a name.

"We got the last name from Sophia. Now we know that we have Sophia and "Allie" Widner from New York" Tony says, scrolling through the small file.

"Yeah, and the weird thing? Nothing comes up on Sophia's file. No family records, no school records, no health records, NOTHING. I have don't have any clue into what's happening right now, but I can tell you that it is pissing me the hell off" Fury growls, making me slump a little in the chair. Not being a baby or anything, but he kind of scares me when he does that...

"What about the house? Did you search for anything that survived" I ask.

"There were a couple of things that should go to Allie, but nothing that can show us anything important. Agent York, bring me box number 55N" Fury orders a thing looking girl near him. She quickly scrambles up and runs out of the room towards the filing door.

"What about the book of paper. Did you hand the child that?" It was weird to have Loki with us and talking in the conversations. Very weird.

"Yeah, but I honestly think that she can't remember what they look like." I answer him.

"It has to be something to do with PTSD, especially when she came into direct contact with it." Bruce contributes. The agent comes back in with a small box. I frown at the size of it. Fury starts pulling out photo albums, some pieces of jewellery and a stuffed animal of some kind.

"Wouldn't that be Sophie's?" Thor addressed Fury. He holds up the small tag that holds the bar code, and on that reads; 'Allie Widner'. Thor backs off. There was something weird about the girl. I don't know what, but there is something definitely there...

**(Allie's POV)**

At lunch time, I was allowed out. Apparently, I still have to have this tracker anklet on, but at least I was free. Fury came up to me directly and told me where I was allowed to go, and where I wasn't allowed to go.

"You can go to any room on the 1st and 2nd floor, but on the 3rd, you are only allowed in the cafeteria which is the door at the very end of the hallway. You won't miss it because it's name is directly above the doors. If you step into those rooms - even a tiny bit, you will be confined to your room until we find you fit enough to come out." I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Can I go now, I'm hungry." He nods his head and I quickly turn around and run for the stairs. I'm not taking an elevator, do you know how many people die in those things each year?! I make it to the third floor and I'm swarmed by heaps of agents bustling around and almost knocking me over. i manage to make it all the way down the hall when I'm knocked down. I glare at the person which makes them glare at me harder.

"Can you mortals look where you're going? Stop being so uncoordinated" The man pushes past me, so being the child i am, I run up to him and push him back.

"You know it's not nice to push" I growled, standing straight and tense. He turns around slowly, pure fury in his eyes and finally showing his face, I kind of back up. Even the agents around us started to kind of stop and look over at us.

"Did you just touch me?" He hisses, his hands clenching up.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I taunt, feeling abnormal at the moment. I didn't feel like myself. Loki lunges at me, pushing me to the ground. Somehow, I flip the both of us, so that I'm on top of him, hand pushing down on his arms. He looks confused at my strength. Loki manages to get out a small pocket knife and he tries to cut my arm, but I'm too quick. I twist his hand, picking up the knife and placing it at his neck.

"Don't you ever, try to do that again or else I will castrate you. You hear me? Or do I need to say it again, so you're tiny brain can comprehend it.?" Loki growls, but all I do is get up, throwing the knife at the wall and walking into the kitchen. For some reason, none of the agents had stopped to see what was happening. I can see the Avengers at the side, eating and talking. I grab my food and sit down at the complete end of the room, so I don't have to talk to any of them. Loki storms in and heads straight to the table, I roll my eyes and pull out the phone that I had kept in my pocket, so it managed to survive. Fury gave it back to me. I hacked into the SHIELD internet and connected it, making all my internet apps work. I was checking my instagram when multiple plates are put down on the empty table. I continue looking at all the pictures in my homepage, when I come across a picture of a burnt down house .that I recognised as mine. Sadness tries to fill me, but I block it out.

_**"Omg, look at my house! I was totally inside when the fire happened. I was sooo scared! :D"**_

Yes. That was the caption. Why is there a smiley face at the end? That, I do not know. A hand snatches the phone out of my hand and places it face down on the table. I look up into the fierce eyes of Natasha Romanoff.

"Yes?" I ask, slightly smiling.

"How the hell do you almost kill someone after being out of confinement for literally 10 minutes.? " She asks, her voice raising slightly.

"Easy" I answer her. "I didn't try to kill anybody. Do you know if this place sells Shawarma? That stuff is good" I tell them.

"You held a knife to Loki's neck and threatened to castrate him" Bruce cries, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did do that. Well it's not like I actually hurt him. More like he hurt me" I roll my eyes, grabbing my phone and I stand up. "Well, I'm allowed anywhere I want, so because you are all incredibly annoying, I am going to find my sister. Toodles" I skip off out of the cafeteria, and into the hallway. I run past the doors in case I want to open any of them, and I run back down to the second level where Fury is.

"Hey! Hey! Egghead? FURIOUS FURY, I AM CALLING YOU" Agents turn to look at me, some smirking and some flat out laughing. Everyone except for 2 people. Maria Hill, because she has no sense of humour and Fury, because... well, do I even have to explain? HIS NAME!

"What?" He growls.

"Whoa, I just wanted to see my sister? Where is she?" I ask, throwing my hands up. Fury calls over an agent and tells them to take me to room B574, then hands me a box of stuff. The agent leads me back down the hallway and into a room. That was actually pretty close.

"Thanks, you're the man" I salute the guy, but he just looks at me weird and walk away. I shrug and then walk into the room.

"Is miss Soapy butt up?" I ask, walking into the room.

"ALLIE" She squeals, jumping into my arms. For a moment, all I feel is pain, but I suck it up for my little sister. The only family I have left. I put her down and search for injuries.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where? Did they give you medicine? have you eaten? What about information? Did you tell them anything? Tell me, now? That could lead us to somewhere bad. Sophie Widner, do not lie to me? Oh god, I just said our last name!" I groan, falling down onto the bad, placing the box next to me. Sophie looks at me guiltily.

"I kind of told them our last name Allz" I just sigh, shaking my head.

"Your as silly duck, aren't you. Lets see what's in this box" I say, opening it up. The contents bring tears to my eyes. A couple of photo albums, and my prized possession. The toy that my dad and mum got for me last year. It was a wolf, and because Wolves are my favourite animal, it was the perfect present. I take out the plushy and look at it, before handing it to Sophie.

"Here. For memories" I say, a single tear falling down my face. She looks at me shocked.

"But Allie... Daddy gave you his. He's yours, you tell me that all the time." She tries to give it back but I just place it down on her bed.

"Memories" I tell her again. "Take care of him" I tell her. I bring her up and tell her to lay down. I then open up the first photo album, ready to tell her all about that photo. Mum has explained all of them so many times, that I know it off by heart.

"What's this picture?"...

It was about 3 hours later when I was too tired to go on. Sophie fell asleep about an hour ago, but I still kept going through the photos. We came across sad memories, happy memories and silly memories, all which made us sad. I walk out of the room and start heading back towards the cafeteria. It's about 8:00, and I want something to drink before I go to sleep. When I get in, I see Loki still sitting there, glaring at the wall. I ask for a cup of coffee and I go over, and sit across from him, sipping at the beverage.

"Are you here to castrate me?" He grumbles, shooting me a glare. What a surprise. I smile at him.

"Sorry. I don't really know what happened. I didn't really realise I was saying those things" I tell him. He looks over at me.

"You're a child, you obviously didn't think."

"Well, that's what I kind of just said."

"Why are you still here? I don't want you here, nagging me" He spits, crossing his arms. My temper starts to flare.

"Jeez, I was just apologizing."

"And I don't care, leave my presence"

"Why are you so goddamn rude? I swear, your ego is bigger than Tony Stark's - and that's saying something" I yell, standing up. Memories flash in my head, then I see it. The red eyes that burn into my eye sight. The cold skin. The sliminess of it and how tall it was - peering into my fearful eyes, destroying any chances of having normal dreams. I run out of the kitchen and into my room which I managed to remember. I grab the pencil and paper, starting to sketch the monster roughly onto the sheet. It takes about 10 minutes but when I'm finished, tears fill my eyes. I had got it. This was the monster and now, it was never going to leave my mind. I fold up the paper not wanting to look at it anymore, and slide down the bed rail, trying to control my tears. I calmly stand up, smudging pencil and texta onto the clean white floor, and I walk out. I walk back into the kitchen and walk over to Loki, who still sits there.

"Now what do you-" I slam the paper down. He looks at it briefly before opening it up. He looks at it before his eyes widen.

"Vandr" He mumbles.

"What?" I say.

"This is a Vandr. They come from the Realm Vanaheim. People think that there is only good there, but they don't realise that under every tale and folklore, there are these creatures. They are incredible dangerous." The bite on my back burns when thee name is said, and I grab onto it slightly. Loki looks up to me.

"Did it bite you?" He order. I don't answer. He stands up and walks over behinds me.

"Did. It. Bite. You" I nod, and lift up my shirt to show him the scar, he touches it and I gasp in surprise. It felt like a knife- no. It felt like a knife that was covered in acid, that was on fire had entered the scar. I cry out in pain and Loki swears in a different language. He takes my arm and starts to walk around until we find the lab where everyone sits. They look at us.

"What's wrong-"

"Thor, It was a Vandr. They don't travel alone. They travel with the whole group. They must all be here on Midgard." Loki rushes out in one breathe, looking down at me quite worried like.

"Brother, are you absolutely sure?" Thor asks, standing up and asking urgently.

"What's a Vandr-" Tony is cut off.

"Yes I am sure. I know all the creatures in all Realms. These ones are hard to miss. Look at it" He throws the paper onto the table and Thor kind of swears.

"Vandr are incredible dangerous. They are feared by all Realms and they hold great evil. They are similar to reptiles, yet they walk and talk like us. If bitten or cut by the tail of these, you could face a horrible and painful death-" Wait, hold on there...

"WHAT?! I GOT BITTEN" I squeal. They all looks at me.

"I saw the scar brother. It is already hardening" Loki says, forcing me around and pulling up the back of my shirt to show the scar. Thor comes over and touches it too, which brings more pain.

"Is it your mission to make me feel pain? Because I can assure you that it's working" I raise my voice throughout the blinding pain.

"We need to search for them quickly. The only remedy is to insert their saliva into the wound, oherwise..." Thor trails off. I look around before my vision starts to fade.

"I- I think I need my medicine" I mumble before completely passing out, dead to the world...

* * *

**Sentence/s:- The killers are not human**

** One of them has something life threatening**

* * *

**Alright, shit is about to go dooownnn!**

**How did you people like it? I tried to make it long, but I literally just started school today. Yes. I am pulling that card. I promise you that it will be the first and last time that I do XD**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please vote, comment and spread the word about this book!**

**~Yellz**


	6. 4 Save me

**Welcome to chapter 4 :)**

**Enjoy it, vote it and comment on it! Please?**

* * *

_**Allie's POV**_

I could slightly hear voices in the room. I was semi-conscious, meaning that I could hear but I couldn't move. I give up on trying to wake up and pay attention to the conversation that goes on around me. The voices were hard to put to names because they sounded blurry and kind of auto tuned, if you get what I mean.

"Sophie, were you bitten?" It was a deep, masculine voice. Thor? Bruce? Steve?

"No. It didn't even touch me because Allie came in the room. What happened to her?" Sophie? It had to be, no one's voice sounded that young, except for mine.

"She's sick, child. Very, very sick." Definitely either Thor or Loki. No one used the word 'Child' anymore

"Will she be alright?" Sophie asks the person.

Silence fills the room and I feel my stomach start to twist and turn inside my body. I felt like I could puke right then and now. Was I going to be alright? Or was I just going to die?

"How about we go have some lunch. I''ll bring you a meal fit for a king" That was obviously Thor as Loki wouldn't be that cheerful.

"But I'm a girl?!" A door opens and closes, 2 pairs of footsteps leaving the room. I feel a hand being placed on my forehead.

"Loki, will she be alright?" I think it was Steve. Not too deep, but not too high.

"It's hard to say. The only remedy is the Vandr's saliva, but the process itself is extremely painful. Only 1 survivor was known to live through it. Thor's mother - Frigga. But then again, she is a Queen and has royal blood running through her veins. It most likely slightly protected her, acted like a shield from the pain." That was definitely Loki. His voice sounded sincere yet mischief. I don't know if I can trust him or not.

"How does that work" Natasha. The voices were beginning to clear up and were made easier to recognise.

"I guess it would be like when a dog licks it's wounds. Saliva contains tissue factor which promotes the blood clotting mechanism. The enzyme lysozyme is found in many tissues and is known to attack the cell walls of many gram-positive bacteria, aiding in defense against infection." Bruce, obviously.

"What does that even mean?" Steve asks, probably confused by the big words. Hell, even I am!

"The saliva helps the wounds clot up, keeping infections out of it. In this case, the saliva would act like blood cells, and would attack the venom."

"Oh. This is bad" I hear more footsteps, like someone was pacing the room.

"I actually feel quite sorry for the human. I have been stung by a Vandr. I couldn't perform magic for months because of the pain." Loki again, wait. Hold up and rewind. He feels sorry for me? Why does he do this to me?! Couldn't he have said that when I was awake?!

Silence fills the room again before Tony gets rid of it.

"Well... that's new."

I can see lights filling my eyes, creating a dark redish colour as it shines through my eyelids. It was much too bright, making me groan slightly.

"Allie?" I hear Bruce ask gently. I feel his hand touch my forehead again. "No fever" He announces.

"Turn the bloody sun down" I whine, my voice cracking as I aimlessly start to hit the air in front of me. Someone clicks off the lamp which makes me smile contently.

"Allie? You need to tell me that you can hear me. Can you?"

"Obviously... I'm not deaf. It's just too damn bright around here. I hear chuckles of different people around the room.

"You need to open your eyes so I can check for a concussion." I grumble, opening my eyes and sitting up, which makes Bruce complain but I ignore him.

"How long was I out?" I question as Bruce shines a light right into my pupils. God, why is it so bright? I'm never really effected by light.

"Only about 20 minutes" I can see Natasha sitting down in a chair near the end of my bed, still looking a little worried. Clint stands behind her who is standing next to Fury. Tony is on the other side of the bed and Loki stands near the doorway.

"So, just before you passed out you mentioned something about medicine? Care to explain?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. I go blank.

"I said that?" My voice goes high slightly "Hah, I must have been hallucinating or something. I don't take medication"

"Allie... What is it" This time, Tony looks serious, this must be bad. Tony is never serious, and I've only know him for like a day and a half.

"Nothing" I answer, looking anywhere but his eyes. Everyone looks at our exchange.

"Tell us"

"No"

"So there is something then"

"I never said that"

"You implied it"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did so"

"Did not" I smile at him before he realises what I did.

"Thank you very much. Yes, I agree. I did not imply anything and there is nothing. Kapeesh" He pouts a little bit and walks away, talking to Clint lowly.

"I got out smarted by a bloody 12 year old" The door opens again and Thor comes in, holding a plate of food in one hand, and carrying my sister in the other.

"Allie" She squeals, jumping down and getting up onto my lap.

"Sophie" I sigh contently, hugging her small body as if I'm reassuring myself that I am alive. I see everyone except for Thor and Loki leave the room. "What have you been doing?" I ask her, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thor has been taking really good care of me. You know how I told you about his girlfriend? Well, she's here on the ship right now! She's really nice and she promised that she'll play doll's with me. Thor gave me some nice clothes and some yummy food so my tummy doesn't hurt anymore. How about you? Were you sleepy?" I laugh at her rambling and nod my head.

"Yeah, I guess I was Soapy"

"Lady Allie" Thor calls me. I look over to me and he smile apologetically."We wish to speak to you alone"

"Hey there Soapy, how about you go and find Tony and annoy him, yeah?" She grins and runs out of the room.

"What's going to happen? I heard what you were all saying before"

"We are not sure, Lady Allie. Vandr are extremely hard to track. They are hunters and they're the best at disguising their bodies." Thor tells me, placing his hammer onto the bed.

"You said that I'll die" I blurted out. They both look at each other.

"Only after a certain amount of time. You were bitten 2 days ago, so you have roughly 3 months. Any more, and you could fall into a never ending sleep" I look over to Loki as he says this, accusingly.

"You sure know a lot about these things." He nods his head, kind of looking down a little.

"I use to study these creatures back on Asgard. They interested me."

"Really? I'd never guess. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one to send them in to kill me" I deadpan, letting the anger take over slightly. He looks up and scowls at me.

"If you weren't already dying-"

"Brother. That is enough." Loki stops from saying another thing, and storms out. It's always just the 2 us that manage to push each other's buttons.

"I am sorry about my brother" Thor apologizes. I just shrug and pick at a loose thread on my shirt.

"Don't worry about it. I was kind of egging him on anyway," Thor nods, before looking back at me.

"Are you feeling well, Lady Allie?"

"I feel perfectly fine, Thor. Could you ask Bruce to come in and clear me out of here. I want to walk around for a bit. And can you stop with the 'Lady'. It makes me feel older than I should be" I pout at him. He just gives me a goofy grin, picks up the hammer and walks out.

"Farewell La- Allie"

Bruce comes in and gives me another quick check up.

"Nothing seem's wrong, so just take it easy for a while, alright?"

"Sure thing Doc" I grin.

Bruce helps me stand up, and watches as I kind of skip off out of the room, a big, bright smile on my face. Not bothered to go back to the third floor, I stick with exploring the very 1st- which is actually the bottom. I aimlessly walk the halls, enter random rooms and snoop through tables and cupboards. At one stage, I find a prison like room in a very isolated hallway.

Agents watch me as I pass them in the hallways, whispering to their buddies and pointing me out. I ignored them, though. I keep walking in the direction that interests me the most. I pass a glass door and backtrack when I see Tony and Bruce inside, working on some stuff. This was the lab. A real lab. I've always wanted to see one. I tried to open the door, but it doesn't let me in.

"Identification?" A robotic voice makes me jump slightly.

"Uh... Allie Widner?"" I say more like a question.

"Name not authorized. Please back away from the door" I start to walk backwards when Tony gets up and looks at me.

"Jarvis, let her in" I hear him slightly say. Must be sound proof glass. I blink at the door opening up straight away.

"Well... that was different. I thought that my home alarm was pretty cool" I walk in behind a chuckling Tony and sit on the spiny chair, looking around.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks me, tinkering around with some kind of hologram. I gasp at the sight of it.

"Seriously? Hologram computers are real? Here we are, suffering at school with Imac's and you guys are hoarding the cool stuff" I groan, thinking about the really old computers that literally can't do anything. I try to get up and touch it, but Tony smacks my hand away.

"No. No touching the cool hologram computer. You'll ruin my work"

"Oh and to answer your previous statement, I do not have a bedtime. I am not a baby." I inform him.

"Ugh. Teenagers are annoying" He groans, pushing me back down into the chair.

"I'm 12. I'm not a teenager yet."

" You're acting like one"

"Bruce!" I whine, making him raise an eyebrow, slightly smirking. "Tony's being mean to me" I whine, spinning in circles.

"Is she really being a teenager" Tony just shakes his head and goes back to his hologram screen.

"Alright. Do you guys have a paper plate, water and cornflour?" I ask. Bruce looks up, confused.

"Sure, but can I ask what for?" He gets a paper plate out and puts it in front of me. He fills up a cup of water and brings out a bag of cornflour from behind a box of random wood pieces.

"I think the real question, is why do you guys have cornflour in here" I get to work, placing the cornflour into the bowl, then slowly adding water. If you don't understand, I am making cornflour goo! This goo is really weird because when you pick it up and roll it around, it's a solid but if you leave it - in your hand of on a table, it turns into liquid again. It's really weird. When it's finished, I start playing around with it. Tony looks up at me.

"Uh, what the hell?" He walks over and pick some of it up. "Does this even logic" He asks, watching it liquefy in his hand.

"It's just a simple reaction with the water-"

"SHH" Tony and I both tell him, making him look surprised. "You'll ruin our fun if you tell us how it's possible" I say, getting a whole heap of it and placing it into Tony's hands.

"Yeah, leave us be my dear Science bro." Tony and I both have our fun, but it get boring after a while. I clean it up and leave the room.

"Thanks for the fun, but now I must continue exploring this huge ass ship" The last thing I hear is Bruce calling out "Language!"

This ship really is large. I probably haven't even covered a third of it yet. I manage to walk into a training room where heaps of people are working out. Seriously, who works out at 11:30pm? Jeeze. I don't even excercise during the day...

I continue wandering the halls when I see a large doorway that looks interesting. I open it and walk into the most amazing room I've ever seen. It looks dust and abandoned, but it's still magical. It was probably used for storage or something. It was a pentagon shaped room literally made of glass. The roof obviously wasn't and the 3 walls weren't, but the front wall and the ground was completely glass. And I don't mean glass with rails, it was just like 1 huge piece of plain glass. Most people would be freaked out by this, but I walk on in and sit down in the corner, looking out into the night sky. It was peaceful in here. I couldn't hear anyone outside and =I had the most amazing view ever.

As i watch the starts in the sky, tears start to spring up in my eyes, but I stop them from falling.

"Stop being such a baby" I mumble to myself, trying not to think about all of those star gazing memories I have with my Mum and Dad. My eyes start to feel heavy and before you know it, I was asleep. just as I fell into an oblivion, a soothing voice was whispering in my ear.

"Sleep well minn dýrr"

* * *

When I woke up, It was because the door was slammed open I quickly jump up and squint at the blurry figure.

"Allie!" Someone sighs in relief. "No one could find you! We thought that you had managed to hurt yourself. What are you doing in here?" I recognize the voice as Natasha.

"I fell asleep here. It's really nice in here, why don't you use this room?" I ask her, standing up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No one likes this room and Fury doesn't trust it enough for storage" She says, dragging me up towards the elevator, but I steer clear of that, and start walking up the stairs.

"Allie?" I hear Natasha's teasing voice.

"Do you know how dangerous those things are? Nuh uh" I tell her, walking up the few steps. Please, it wasn't that far. I beat the elevator up here! When Natasha came out, she grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the bridge.

"Found her" She announces. Everyone let's out a breath.

"Where was she" Fury demands.

"In that abandoned glass room place on level 1. looks like she slept there" I sit down and place my head on my palm.

"Yes, I did... well until you decided to wake me up." I mumble.

"Sorry. Now, can we get the meeting started" She says, leaning back in her chair. All agents in the room face Fury, including the Avengers.

"Yes. now as you all know, we need to start tracking down this group of Vandr. It is crucial that we find it within the next 3 months, otherwise young Allie over here" he points to my hunched over form. "Will face serious consequences. Death." A couple of gasps sound and I roll my eyes. I still don't think that I've really comprehended that there's a very large chance that I'm going to be dead before my next birthday. "We need to put in 110% to find them. Search every camera that exists, check every mobile call for any suspicious sightings and check in with our other bases. Get to work Agents." Everyone starts to run around - it was chaos. Fury looks over to me.

"Next time you think you're going to be sleeping in an abandoned room, mind to tell us before we have a heart attack" He growls. I just give him a thumbs up and look around, still tired.

"You know that we'll find them, don't you Allie? you and your sister will be fine soon."

"Yeah, then where will we go" I ask. Staring at Steve right in the eyes. "An orphanage, where we'll be split up. A foster home? Where all the kids will probably bully us? Yeah. We'lll be fine" I get up and storm out of the room, not realizing that I was walking towards Sophie's room. I walk in and see that she was sitting on the bed in a bright pink dress, playing with the plush toy I gave her.

"Hey Sophie" I say, hugging her tightly. She smiles at me.

"Allie! Look at what I'm playing. Did you want to play?" She asks, offering me the toy, but I shake my head.

"No thanks Sophie, I'll just watch, alright?" I watch as my little sister, my innocent little sister sits on her bed and plays, not realizing the serious danger that I was currently in. I might never make it to see her 8th birthday. Or my 13th. I might never be able to see my school again, or my friends, or my teachers. Sophie and I don't have Aunts or Uncles and our Grandparents have already passed away. All I have is Sophie. A couple of stray tears fall down my cheeks. All I want is for someone to save me.

I want to survive this, I want to live until I'm 88. I want to grow up to be a Scientist. I want to marry someone. I want to see my sister grow up to be a young lady. I want to beat up her first heartbreak. I want to be there for her. But because of this bloody Vandr - whatever it is, I might not be able to.

It has taken away my parents, It took away my family home, it took away my childhood, it took away my dreams at night, it took away my_ innocence_. I can't be a child anymore when all I can think about it the cold hand of the monster on me as I watch my mother die in my arms as my fathers dead body sits, mangled on the bed.

Please, I wan't someone to _save me_...

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! Just some quick notices...**

**1- Make sure to follow my instagram account ( wattpad_yellowlaxr_ ) on Instagram to receive behind-the-scenes information on my stories. You can also ask me questions.**

**2- I now have a KiK just for this account. If you would like to chat, I'll be glad to talk to you guys :D My username is YellowLaxr_**

**3- Read this story on my Wattpad account as it includes pictures! - YellowLaxr_**

**4- It would mean a lot if you guys voted and commented on each chapter. It means a lot and gives me that extra boost to get the new chapter ready for you guys :)**

**So vote and comment down below!**

**~Yellz**

**[EXTRA: If you can tell me what this phrase means (minn dýrr), I'll follow you and give you a shout out on here! The thing is - you will have to find out what language it's in. It's pretty obvious!]**


End file.
